


yeah i'll be thinkin' about you worldwide

by Anonymous



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: ;), Ash is only mentioned - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Serena and May go to Alola
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Serena and May visit Alola to try and watch the Pokemon League.But events stack against her, causing them to arrive late.Will they ever meet again?(Title is from the song Worldwide)
Relationships: Haruka | May & Serena, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Serena
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	yeah i'll be thinkin' about you worldwide

Serena huffs for a bit, exhausted after running from the airport exit to the nearest Pokemon Center followed by May who was shocked at her friend’s sudden increase in speed.

“Welcome to the Pokemon Center! Is there anything I may do for you?” Nurse Joy asks, startled by the sudden opening of the center’s doors with two teens rushing inside, sweaty from running around outside.

“May, if you don’t want to follow me around, you and your pokemon could stay here, I just need to meet someone but I don’t know if they’re even still here after the Pokemon League.” Serena tells her friend. She ties her (once again) long hair into a high ponytail before grabbing her shoulder bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

“Wait up, don’t tell me we went to Alola not for a vacation but for you to chase your long-time crush?!” May almost yells. “The Pokemon League just ended! They might not be even here anymore!”

May remembers a story Serena once told her, about her meeting someone in Kalos which changed her life for the better, but then they parted ways to strive for their individual dreams. Serena never told her who it was, but May knew they got her friend head over heels for them. 

It was only recently when May was out on a contest when Serena had watched the Alola region’s first Pokemon League Championships when she suddenly received a call that Serena had apparently booked them tickets to watch the Pokemon League there and get a vacation at the same time, but the flight got cancelled due to a typhoon hitting Hoenn.

They arrived on Alola a day  _ after  _ the Championships ended. Serena almost lost all hope seeing them again.

Serena just rushes out of the Pokemon Center, leaving May inside.

“Oi, wait up!” May yells, almost collapsing. Blaziken appears out of its pokeball, looking at her in worry.

“Don’t worry about me, Blaziken. It’s Serena who’s running so quickly I can’t even catch up.” She replies. “Besides, what has gotten into her? We just arrived here in Alola!”

A few minutes of finding a certain blonde haired girl later, May finds her way into the nearby Pokemon School. If she recalled correctly, it was Professor Kukui who had taught the students here.

“Are you here to enroll, Miss…?” The Professor asks.

“It’s Serena Yvonne, but no. I’m here looking for someone named Ash Ketchum?” Serena replies, shocking May.

_ It was ASH?! What happened to him?! I wonder how he got a girl like Serena. _

_ Ah… _

_ He grew up and matured, like the rest of us. Although albeit late. _

May smiles at her memories with the former Battle Frontier Champion, and she’s glad he finally has someone who cares so much about him.

_ Not that we never cared about him… _

_ But it’s nice to be loved by a special person whom you love the same way. _

_ Stop pretending to be dense, Ash… It’s obvious you care about her a lot too! _

“May? How did you find me?” Serena asks, startling May out of her thoughts.

“Don’t worry about that, but did you find Ash?” She replies.

“Wait, you knew him?!” Serena seems shocked by her reply. May sheepishly puts a hand behind her neck.

“We met on his journey through Hoenn. Don’t worry though, I’m not here to steal him from you.” She smirks, teasing Serena. 

Serena blushes like a tomato, before jokingly slapping May on the shoulder.

Serena looks down, her mood getting worse by the second.

_ “Don’t give up ‘till it’s over!” He would always say. _

But it seems like the world is against us seeing each other again.

“Ugh… We had the worst timing. Professor Kukui said he just left for Galar this morning.” Serena covers her face with her hands, sullen by the outcome.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so sad even for me LMAO. Thanks for reading! Hope you guys enjoyed even if it ended on a cliffhanger.
> 
> My HC here is that Serena DID visit Alola, but it was after the League, so Ash had already left for Galar. ouch


End file.
